The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid plant, botanically known as Digitalis×valinii. The new Digitalis×valinii ‘Berry Canary’ is the product of a planned natural line breeding program conducted by Hans A. Hansen at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The objective of the breeding program was to create novel interspecific hybrid cultivars between Digitalis purpurea and Digitalis canariensis with excellent flowers, foliage and habit.
The new interspecific Digitalis×hybrid was a planned cross between a proprietary selection of purple spotted Digitalis purpurea ‘Foxy’ (not patented) as the female or seed parent times a proprietary selection of Digitalis canariensis (not patented) as the male or pollen parent in late winter of 2012 and later assigned the breeder code of H12-03-03. After further evaluation ‘Berry Canary’ was selected as a single plant from among several hundred crosses between various forms of such Digitalis hybrids and first asexually propagated by shoot tip cuttings in the summer of 2013 at the same wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The new plant has since also been successfully asexually propagated by sterile shoot tip tissue culture. All of the resultant asexually propagated plants by cuttings and tissue culture have remained stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.